1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for sealing tops, in particular tops made from films coated with sealable material, onto the openings of packs arranged at a distance from each other and intermittently conveyed by first conveying means in a first direction of travel.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to close cup-shaped packs with round aluminum tops after filling the packs by sealing the tops onto the upper rim of the cups. The round tops are stacked in storage columns, removed by suction devices and placed on tongs which are arranged in pairs opposite each other and convey the tops by relative movement of the tongs relative to each other in a transport direction which is perpendicular to the direction of travel of the packs. In particular when packaging foodstuffs and using a germ-free space, complicated tong-conveyance apparatuses in a long tunnel for sterilization are necessary, so that the entire device becomes complicated and accident-prone. In order to provide the known device with a somewhat acceptable capacity, numerous transport lines are provided for the tops, each of which has the complicated mechanism mentioned, so that the danger of mistakes occurring is considerable although capacity is only moderate.